A Story of Brothers
by Awai no Tenshi
Summary: The sons of Rune Midgard's most famous heroes embark on a journey to find their missing parents. (Rated M for later content, R & R)


**Disclaimer and Introduction**

Howdy folks!

Its been a long time since I had time to just sit down and type something on a computer, but since I have my own and school is out I thought I'd get back into my habit of writing. For the longest time now I've been playing Ragnarok Online (since February actually) and I'm in love the game. One day I sat down and thought to myself as I worked on my swordsman and mage… "Hmm, this would make for an interesting story…" so one day I sat down and gathered ideas and have come up with a pretty good plot that I think you all will enjoy.

First off this game is based from the MMORPG, Ragnarok Online, which some of you may have guessed already.

Secondly I in no way own any of the classes etc. for the game it all belongs to the people who did the game and the story for it.

Lastly I hope you guys will enjoy this story, now to introduce you to some of the characters and what not. (Note all my characters have silver hair I don't know why I just love silver hair…well except a couple of them. XD)

**Characters**

**Name:** Yukiran  
**Age:** 18  
**Class:** Swordsman  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5' 10"  
**Weight:** 172 lbs  
**Hair:** Silver  
**Eyes:** Blue

**Description:** One of the sons of Rune Midgard's legendary heroes, Senjuro the Soul of Chivalry, and Miyuki the Mistress of Witchcraft. Carefree and hotheaded, he never turns down a challenge and always fights till the end. Since their parents had disappeared in a mysterious Orc attack led by Dark Lord Ashura, he has been anxious to begin his search for answers to their disappearance. When he hears that Tristam III the king of Rune Midgard is recruiting willing adventurers to go help save the world, Yukiran sees this as his chance to seek answers. With his father's sword and his brother Ryoki by his side, he steps into the world of adventure with his head held high.

**Name:** Ryoki  
**Age:** 18  
**Class:** Mage  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5' 10"  
**Weight:** 167 lbs  
**Hair:** Silver  
**Eyes:** Blue

**Description:** The second son of Senjuro and Miyuki, silent and calm by nature, you can always find his nose in a book. Unlike his brother Yukiran, Ryoki has a keen sense of intelligence and is fascinated by the world of magic much like their mother. By his behavior you would think he was the older brother, but that's off topic. Reluctant at first to heed Tristam's call for adventurers, he finally gives when he realizes that this may be the one chance for him and Yukiran to find answers to their parents' disappearance. Bearing the amulet of his mother he stands beside Yukiran in a battle against many creatures.

**Name:** Kyomura  
**Age:** 22  
**Class:** Acolyte  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5' 11"  
**Weight:** 176 lbs  
**Hair:** Silver  
**Eyes:** Green

**Description:** The son of the most famous dancer in Comodo, Cortana, "Rose of the Dance" has a reputation as the ultimate player. Despite his cocky attitude, Kyomura has a kind and gentle heart, with a lot of power to back up his cockiness. In early years he was trained by the monks, then later made into an acolyte. The mystery behind his power is unexplained some say the God had blessed his mother with the next savior of Rune Midgard. After setting out on his own, he searches for the answers to his birth, and what he must do next.

**Name:** Teriana  
**Age:** 17  
**Class:** Thief  
**Gender:** Female  
**Height:** 5' 4"  
**Weight:** 142 lbs  
**Hair:** Black  
**Eyes:** Green

**Description:** A young thief who strives to make a name for herself in honor of her idle, Tsukimei. Born with no knowledge of her parents she was raised in the thieves' guild and taught the tricks of the trade. Now she has set off in search of the family she feels long gone. She is caring and affectionate, and a little shy, but she fights with the swiftness of a cheetah. All those who cross her path must be wary.

**Name:** Genya  
**Age:** 10  
**Class:** Acolyte  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 3' 10"  
**Weight:** 86 lbs  
**Hair:** Silver  
**Eyes:** Grey

**Description:** Born into a well know Priest and Priestess in Prontera, he is known as the "Child of Angels." His father mysteriously died a few days after he was born, and lived in the church where he was raised as a servant of God. Having extraordinary healing ability and strength, he is both feared and revered by the church. He is shy and innocent, but always willing to lend a helping hand no matter what the cost. He still presides in Prontera Sanctuary where he cares for his ailing mother, the high priestess Koneko.

**Name:** Tsukimei  
**Age:** 19  
**Class:** Thief  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5' 11"  
**Weight:** 176 lbs  
**Hair:** Silver  
**Eyes:** Brown

**Description:** The Rogue of Rogues, yet the gentleman's gentleman, ladies hide your panties. Though by nature he is a ruthless thief who doesn't mind a good raid of women's closets, he is actually very good natured and clever. Idolized among the thieves as a hero, he earned his reputation after breaking free of Tristam's Prison without a scratch. Now pursued by the law he moves on in search of new adventures on the horizon.

**Name:** Seiryuu  
**Age:** 16  
**Class:** Merchant  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5' 6"  
**Weight:** 124 lbs  
**Hair:** Silver  
**Eyes:** Red

**Description:** Born into a wealthy family of 6 he along with his brother Byakko, and sisters Suzaku and Genbu, know how to make the sale. Aspiring to be a blacksmith and to open his own shop he studies hard and often loses focus. Though when trouble is on the rise in his town of Alberta, he rushes along with his brother and sisters to get medicine from a local village, unaware of the danger lurking close by.

**Name:** Ashura  
**Age:** Estimated to be over 300 years old  
**Class:** Dark Lord  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** Unknown  
**Weight:** Unknown  
**Hair: **Unknown  
**Eyes:** Unknown

**Description:** An evil man who had defied God and became a demon leading the demons in the war. For centuries he has tried to rid Rune Midgard of humanity and has waged many wars, until his most recent defeat by Senjuro and Miyuki. After being put to rest he waited, and rebuilt his power until the time came when he would awake and get rid of those who had imprisoned him in Nibelhiem. Once awakened, he is warned of a looming threat, the sons of those who had imprisoned him would defeat him once and for all. Hoping to change the course of history he orders the orcs to kill the children, and the ones that imprisoned him.

**In Closing**

Well that's about all for the characters. There are many more in the story but these are just the main characters for now. I'ma get started on the story so watch for the chapters as they come. Thanks and enjoy "A Story of Brothers"


End file.
